Francisco (Alaina)
Francisco René Louíse de Santa (14 October, 1775 - 31 December, 1833), or simply Francisco or sometimes Francisco the Terrible was an Alainan politician, and the third emperor of the Alainan Union. He ruled the empire from his fathers' death on 11 February, 1796, until his own death on 31 December, 1833. Francisco was born in Los Cielos to his father, Emperor Carlos II, and his wife, Carmen. Similarly to Carlos II himself, Francisco did not have a normal social development and did not interact with other children. He resented his father for not giving him the chance to have a normal childhood and sought to hide the legacy of Carlos II's reign under his own shadow. His father died on 11 February, 1796, after his father went into shock due to a badly-done bloodletting session. At age 20, Francisco succeeded to the throne. Time as Emperor The first four years of his reign were uneventful, although many people were mystified by the new emperor, as he had never left the palace even once. But beginning in 1800, Francisco passed a "No Tolerance" rule and sent his soldiers to destroy those he believed were against the Union. Over the next nine years, hundreds of people who were believed to be either heretics, atheists, rebels, or angry workers were imprisoned and executed. It is believed that most of these people were innocent. This was called the 'Reign of Terror' and went on throughout almost all of Francisco's reign. In 1808, he created an alliance with Great Britain. Four years later, during the War of 1812, England requested that Alaina give them supplies to help the war effort. Francisco, believing that the war was going to be over in a few weeks, sent a laughably small amount of supplies, as well as a cake that Francisco jokingly believed would be a "foreign gift". Britain was enraged at the minuscule supplies and hastily revoked their alliance with Alaina. Francisco did not worry, as he knew his army could stand up to Britain’s. Throughout 1814 and 1815, Francisco received many ominous warnings that led him to believe that British attackers were imminent. Despite his former confidence, he asked for the Dutch to aid him in defense if Britain attacked Alaina. The Dutch agreed, although no ships ever came and there was no conflict. The following fifteen years continued his Reign of Terror. No report is sure on how many people were killed as a result, but estimates range anywhere from 2,500 to 40,000. On 27 July, 1824, he and his wife Luisa had their first child, Raul. On 3 November, 1828, they had their second child, Gabriel. Finally, in January of 1830, Francisco's financial advisor convinced him to end his No Tolerance policy, as the economy was being severely hindered by it. A hesitant Francisco eventually agreed and revoked the law. Death On Christmas Day, 1833, Francisco was celebrating the holiday with his family, including his two sons. He begins heavily drinking wine and liquor, some of which had been left open for some time. Over the next night, Francisco drank more alcohol than anyone at the palace had seen. His wife, also drunk, cheered him on. The next morning, Francisco complained to his physicians regarding a massive migraine and blurry vision. When he arrived to the royal doctor, he violently vomited until some blood from his stomach came with it. Francisco then reported that he felt insanely nauseous. His doctor told him to lay in bed. On the way back to his chambers, Francisco collapsed and went into a four-day coma. He awoke on December 30 with a fever of 39°C (102°F), hypertension, and blindness. He could barely speak and could only walk for a few minutes before his legs gave out. He would vomit when anything, even water, went down his throat. At about 1:00AM on New Years Eve, he woke up and went to the bathroom. However, his legs unexpectedly fell asleep and he collapsed, hitting his head against the sink. He was pronounced dead two hours later. He was 58 years old. Legacy Francisco is remembered differently from his predecessors, as a cold, ruthless, and irrational man who glorified violence and ran the country with unrealistic expectations. Category:Alainan Union Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Person Category:Emperor Category:Male Category:South America Category:Americas